


Say It Again, Please?

by Thatawkwardtinywriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!reader, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatawkwardtinywriter/pseuds/Thatawkwardtinywriter
Summary: Sassy smart ass comments rile up your man, Steve Rogers, just enough to yank you away to ravish you in the nearest restroom. Steve Rogers does have a type for the quick wit and mouthy type.





	Say It Again, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot could not have been possible without the help of a lovely human who helped commission this on my Tumblr! Thank you!

Steve pulled you into the nearest restroom, locked the door and pressed you against the wall. He didn't even bother to check if it had anyone had been occupying the stalls. You quickly glanced at the bottom of them, not seeing shadows or feet before Steve pressed his lips against yours. He growled into it as you kissed him back, gripping your hips, he moved his lips against yours with an intensity you didn’t know he possessed. 

When he pulled away, he began kissing your neck, biting and licking his way down your clothed covered body. You were stunned at how needy he was, watching as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt before ultimately yanking the last few buttons open as he got to his knees. 

“Jesus Steve, what has gotten into you?” You gasped out as he yanked your shirt up to kiss your belly, your fingers slipping into his hair making him let out a soft groan. 

"I really need you right now." He breathes as he began undoing your belt buckle, fly and zip before curling his fingers around the waistbands and yanking down your legs. 

You help him, letting him pull your pants and panties over your shoes. He discards them aside, before hiking one of your legs over his broad, thick shoulders. He licks his lips before pressing his face into your core.

You gasp as he begins growling, licking and sucking your clit with such a desire that had your knees buckling and your fingers tugging at his dirty blonde locks. You tilt your head back and begin grinding against his face as his hands grasp your thighs, holding you tight to him as he moved his side to side, grunting and moaning into your wet heat. 

He doesn't stop even when he begins to overstimulate your little nub of nerves with his tongue and lips. He just grunts and curses under his breath, doing his absolute best to keep his mouth on you despite your movements. He groans at your taste as he pushes his tongue into you, despite the angle, he pulls you forward so he can reach better. 

His fingers dig into the soft skin of your thighs, holding you open as he lets his mouth work you. His eyes are closed, brow furrowed as he gets lost in you. He is so vocal, despite him being in between your legs, that you're afraid someone will hear. 

You look down at him as he gives your clit a few licks before sucking. He stares up at you, his bright blueish green eyes bore into yours. They are so dark, and his cheeks are so flushed, his styled hair now sticking in different directions. He looks heavenly wrecked, and you didn’t even touch him. You can feel his saliva, and your heat slick your thighs and you wonder how swollen and pink his lips will look after. 

He pulls away from your cunt, and his hand immediately replaces his tongue, continuing to stimulate your clit just how you like it. Your thought is answered as he stares at you with puffy pink glistening lips and chin.

“Say it again mistress, please.” He rasps. 

Your brow furrows in confusion, and you try to hold back a moan as he slips two thick fingers into your cunt. He licks his lips as he begins moving them, his gaze falling to his hand then back up to you.

“Say what again?” 

He grunts as he fingers you faster making you cry out as you grip his hair harder but not enough to hurt too much. He grunts, his eyes shutting as he lets out a little whine.

“Say what you told him to me, please.” 

Your brows raise, and then you remember. 

Before Steve had practically yanked you out of your chair to ravish you in the nearest restroom, you had gotten into a conflict with a man. A general who decided to join your little group for a few drinks. It was going swimmingly until he made a few snide and unprofessional comments about some women who had the unfortunate circumstances of working with him.

From what you could remember, which wasn’t much with how Steve was turning you into mush at the moment, he had said that 'certain' peoples place is on their knees, which made your stomach lurch. You wanted to, but when he made a comment about one of your coworkers who had turned him down, you began countering his rude comments with some backhanded jokes about his lack of intelligence and common sense. 

Steve tried his best to settle the situation, Tony jumped in and tried to steer the conversation, but you were having none of it. Especially when he had responded with how a woman like you needed to learn their place and you responded with a sweet, ‘not before you do.’ before saying to him;

‘So why don't you get on your knees and lick my cunt.’

Bucky, Tony, and Vision collectively choked on their drinks. Natasha, Wanda, Carol, and Rhodey ordered you some shots of top-shelf stuff, on them of course. While Clint, Steve, and Bruce stared at you like you were insane but also like you held the moon.

Yeah, you probably were insane, but if that earned what Steve was doing to your right now, you were not about to complain. 

You stared down at Steve, his eyes blown wide with his soft pink bottom lip stuck between his teeth. He pressed the side of his face against your thigh as he continued to finger you, being patient and waiting for you. 

“Please?” He whined, begging as he curls his fingers inside you.

You tugged on his hair, pulling him close to your core. His mouth opens a bit wider on instinct, and the sight alone has you close. You do your absolute best to be as firm as possible, almost failing in doing so when he started biting his lip when your core muscles squeezed his fingers. 

“Lick my cunt.” 

He all but groans out a “Yes ma’am.” before pressing his face into your core, continuing to finger you. He begins moaning louder against you, muffled begging for you, anything really.

"Such a good boy." 

"That's it. So good and perfect. Such a beautiful mouth." 

He groans at the praise, his other hand slides up your leg and grips your thigh, holding it slightly higher. He is growling against you, licking long fat stripes across your cunt before sucking your clit into his mouth. 

You're grinding against his mouth, the best you can. Both of your hands are tangled in his hair, holding him to you as you use his mouth to get off. The heat in your lower abdomen is building so quickly, and all you can do is ride it as you praise your adoring boyfriend beneath you. 

"Pull your fingers out. I just want your mouth baby boy." You moan out as you feel yourself getting closer with each swipe of his tongue. 

He pulls his fingers out slowly but doesn't stop as he places his hand on your thigh. You continue to grind against his mouth. Your breaths are coming in higher pitch and gasps before you cry out when it suddenly hits you. Your eyes clamp shut as you tilt your head back. Gasping out his name with a string of curses, you grind against his mouth until the high of your orgasm slowly fades away.

Steve digs his fingers into your skin, his blunt nails biting at your flesh as he lets out a muffled groan, struggling to keep up as your hips slow down to a complete stop. 

When you finally are able to let go, you slip down to your knees and hold him close to you. Massaging his head, you whisper praises into his ear as he keeps you close to him. After a moment or so, he goes quiet. 

"What's wrong." 

His face goes red as he pushes his face into the slope of your shoulder.

"I fucking came in my jeans again, and we have to walk out of here. I should have just dragged you to the damn bedroom, but I was too impatient to wait." He grumbles, sounding more annoyed at the situation than himself. 

You can't help but laugh a bit, loving that he wasn't embarrassed about cumming without being touched and enjoying the fact you had that effect on him. 

"Yeah but it's kind of hot." 

His head perks up at this, a brow raised in question, so you continue. 

"All those women out there, looking at you like they are about to jump your bones. I now have a claim, and they will see us walking out of here, and they will know who made you do that." 

If Steve wasn't flustered before, he sure was now. He smiles, big and boastful before pressing his face back into your neck. 

"You're the best, you know that?" He says, pressing soft kisses there and you grin, feeling fuzzy all over at the action. 

"Oh, I know. I love you."

He sighs, soft and warm. 

"I love you too."

You both stay in each other's arms for a few minutes before hearing a loud banging on the bathroom door. Both of you whip your heads towards it to hear Bucky shouting from the other side.

"Hey Captain one hit wonder and Freaky Friday; there is a huge ass queue outside of the restroom, and people need to pee, myself included. Hurry up assholes."


End file.
